


Betrayal

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Betrayal

The two agents exited Mr Waverly’s office; the blond with a look of absolute thunder on his face. Illya upped his pace in an effort to get ahead of his partner, only for Napoleon to grab his arm and bring him to a stop. He glared at the American with such venom that Solo immediately let go, and Illya continued to stride away. Several eyebrows were raised as he passed by. With and exasperated sigh, Napoleon set off after him.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he stated, as he caught up.

Illya stopped and turned to Napoleon.

“Sorry!?” he spat, leaning close to the other man’s face. “You betrayed me! You and Waverly. Sorry is nowhere near enough. I suggest you stay well away from me until I can get away from here permanently. I always knew U.N.C.L.E. would sell me out.”

Napoleon watched as the man he’d called ‘friend’ walked away. This was their fifth public argument in the space of two weeks and the cause of the latest one was apparently the final straw. Glancing around, he seemed to notice the gathered crowd for the first time.

“Haven’t you got work to do?” he yelled, before heading off to his office.

“Trouble in paradise,” Section 2 agent Ronnie Ingram commented to his partner, after Solo had gone.

“So it seems,” Marty Saunders, replied. “I’ll catch up with you later, there’s something I have to do.”

A short while later Marty had located Kuryakin in the gym. The Russian was working out his frustrations on a punching bag. He was hitting it so hard, Marty was amazed he wasn’t breaking his hands.

“Couldn’t help but see what happened upstairs,” he said, conversationally.

“It is no business of yours,” Illya replied, without looking at the man.

“Then you shouldn’t have been so public,” Saunders replied. “Are you really quitting?”

“Yes, and to be brutally honest, I have half a mind to take everything I know to Thrush.”

“Seriously?”

“After what was done to me, U.N.C.L.E. no longer deserves my loyalty.”

Somehow, Illya managed to start punching the bag even harder. Saunders had never seen him so angry.

“What would you say if I told you I could give you a contact in Thrush?”

Illya grabbed the punching bag to stop it and turned to face Saunders.

“I would say you really need to be careful what you’re saying” he replied. “I currently still work for U.N.C.L.E. and could very easily expose you as a traitor.”

“I don’t think you will,” Marty told him, exuding an air of confidence.

“So who is this contact?”

“Me,” Saunders replied. “I was sent under deep cover to infiltrate U.N.C.L.E. My assignment is to recruit disgruntled agents. So what do you say Kuryakin? Are you ready to change sides?”

“I have just one thing to say,” Illya stated, with a slight smile. “Operation Uncover is green.”

As soon as the code phrase was spoken, the doors to the gym burst open. Four Section 3 agents entered and secured Saunders.

“You knew?” he asked.

“Indeed we did,” said Mr Waverly, as he entered the gym. He was followed by Napoleon. “We have known for some time that you were a recruiter for Thrush. We needed you to truly believe that Mr Kuryakin was prepared to betray us so that you would reveal yourself. Take him to a cell gentleman. Mr Solo and Mr Kuryakin will be along to interrogate him in due course.”

When Napoleon was left alone with Illya, he offered him a dazzling grin.

“I can’t believe we pulled that off,” he said. “Though I have to admit, you were quite terrifying.”

“I play to my strengths,” Illya replied, with a grin of his own.

“Shall we begin Saunders’ interrogation now?” Solo asked. “Or should we have lunch first?”

“Do you really need to ask?”


End file.
